Salvación para ese mundo
by TheDarkSwanEternal
Summary: Siete chicas han sido arrastradas a un lugar totalmente desconocido y demasiado devastado, Serena, Honoka, Sakura, Madoka, Nanoha, Yuna e Hibiki se verán envueltas en una aventura interesante en base al deseo de una joven de quién no conocen sus intenciones al haberlas arrastrado hasta ahí. Creación original: 07/05/18
1. Sólo es el comienzo

El cielo estaba teñido de carmesí representando la sangre del atardecer, el silencio era lo único que había en las calles mientras la gente estaba tendida en el suelo totalmente inconscientes, de pronto se escucharon los fuertes pasos de una joven correr entre aquellas espantosas calles, ella tenía sus ojos de color morado mientras sus cabellos poseían un tono grisáceo.

Aquella chica corría a gran velocidad con el aliento a punto de escaparsele, sus ojos mostraban el temor y la angustia que la carcomían viva, pero ella corría con todas las fuerzas que podía mirando hacia el frente con firmeza.

Ella llevó su mano a un bolsillo de su vestido que estaba rasgado por completo y tomó una pequeña gema de color azul que comenzó a brillar con gran intensidad, llevó aquella gema hasta sus labios y se adentro a un establecimiento vacío.

—Por favor, concédeme una salvación para mi mundo —susurró como plegaria mientras el brillo de la gema envolvía el lugar —chicas fuertes, chicas inteligentes, chicas con fuerte voluntad, que de sus mundos sean traídas a este lugar y que ayuden a mi mundo salvar —la joven cerró sus ojos dejando que la gema siguiera brillando.

**[...]**

Sakura Kinomoto es una joven castaña de ojos esmeraldas descendiente de un poderoso mago, quien tenía el título como Card Captor debido a que capturó las poderosas Clow Card's que después se volvieron Sakura Card's colocándola a ella como la nueva dueña definitiva.

La jovencita Kinomoto se encontraba sentada en su cama mientras leía un libro de literatura cuando una extraña luz apareció en su habitación haciéndola soltar aquel libro de golpe.

—¡Sakura! —Habló preocupado Kero, una criatura que al tomar su verdadera forma era el guardian de la Card Captor, quien voló a su lado mientras miraba a la defensiva aquella luz.

—Algo me dice que esto traerá problemas —murmuró la castaña quien rápidamente se acercó a su escritorio para tomar su libro donde sus cartas mágicas se encontraban, en eso la luz la cubrió a ella y a su guardián haciéndolos desaparecer del lugar.

**[...]**

Hibiki Tachibana es una usuaria de Symphogear, un sistema para proteger a las personas de los Noise, los cuales desintegran a los humanos al tocarlos, el sistema se activa por medio del canto de las usuarias que lo portan y son capaces de erradicarlos con su fuerza.

La joven corría rápidamente hacia la parada de autobús para encontrarse con sus amigas cuando una ráfaga fuerte de aire la hizo parar y dirigir su mirada a la calle solitaria donde había un destello de luz.

—¿Qué es eso...? —Se pregunto Hibiki cuando de pronto la luz la envolvió por completo cargando su vista y desapareciendola de aquel lugar.

**[****...]**

Madoka Kaname es una jovencita quien después de salvar a todas las Puella Magi al aceptar el contrato de Kyubey se convirtió en una Diosa, ella estando entre el intervalo espacio y tiempo fue envuelta en una cegadora luz que la sorprendió por su irrupción.

Ella desapareció de aquel intervalo mientras las ropas de su vida pasada volvían al igual que su artefacto de transformación.

**[...]**

A tres chicas mas les pasó la misma situación de ser envueltas sorpresivamente por una brillante luz que las borró de su plano espacio temporal, por último estaba una rubia de ojos azules quien se encontraba mirando su reflejo en el espejo de su tocador cuando el destello azul apareció frente a ella.

—Esto es extraño... —Murmuró Serena Tsukino, la famosa Sailor Moon que luchaba por el amor y la justicia, para después ser envuelta por la luz y cerrar sus ojos por el fuerte brillo.

Serena abrió sus ojos lentamente tratando de visualizar bien su alrededor.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Preguntó al aire notoriamente adolorida mientras se levantaba del suelo y miraba las blancas paredes que la encerraban —maldición ¿en que lío me metí ahora? —Lamentó la joven rubia sintiendo que se había metido en algún problema, de pronto sus ojos se fijaron en la figura de otras chicas quienes se levantaban con lentitud —no soy la única —susurró y se puso totalmente de pie para caminar hasta ellas.

—Ese fue un duro golpe —musitó la chica de cabellos capuchinos y ojos ámbar mientras sobaba su cabeza.

—Veo que no fui la única a la que trajeron de manera brusca —le dijo Serena extendiéndole su mano con la intención de ayudar. —Soy Tsukino Serena, tengo 19 años.

—Tachibana Hibiki, tengo 17 años —respondió la capuchino tomando su mano para lograr levantarse.

—Somos más por lo que veo —habló una chica azbache de ojos azules mientras detrás de ella se encontraban cuatro chicas más. —Soy Yukishiro Honoka de 17 años —se presentó con un tono de voz afable.

—Me llamo Takamachi Nanoha —se presentó la joven de cabellos castaños y ojos lilas —tengo 12 años.

—Yuuki Yuna de 14 años —habló la de cabellos y ojos rosas claros mientras sacudía la falda de lo que parecía su uniforme escolar.

—Kinomoto Sakura de 13 años —la castaña de ojos esmeralda les sonrió un tanto nerviosa mientras sus dedos jugaban con la llave de estrella en su cuello.

—Kaname Madoka de 13 años, un placer —terminó por presentarse la última quien tenía sus ojos y cabellos de color rosa aunque sintiéndose un tanto contrariada debido a su situación acomodada los mechones de su cabello.

—Creo que ahora nos toca descubrir que hacemos aquí —dijo Serena con seriedad mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirando a sus compañeras de habitación.

**[...]**


	2. Primer enfrentamiento

Honoka Yukishiro se acercó con cautela a una de las paredes colocando su mano sobre ella mientras las demás comenzaron a conversar tratando de averiguar cómo habían llegado a ese lugar siendo los relatos idénticos a excepción de los lugares de dónde estaban o a donde se dirigían.

—Sólo se que estaba en mi habitación y esa extraña luz me envolvió —comentó Serena Tsukino en un tono de lamentación.

—Aún no entiendo ¿Alguien nos trajo a este lugar? —Preguntó Yuuki Yuna dirigiendo su mirada a la azbache del lugar —señorita Yukishiro ¿Qué es lo que busca?

—No es una habitación tan amplia —informó Honoka dando algunos pasos con su mano deslizandola en la pared para girar después hacia ellas —es más un cuarto ¿Quizás haya algo afuera que debamos ver?

—Entonces salgamos a averiguarlo —dijo Hibiki Tachibana comenzando a tocar la pared —deberíamos buscar la puerta y en el mayor de los casos, crear una salida.

—¿Cómo haríamos una salida? —Preguntó Sakura Kinomoto mientras se unía a ella buscando en las paredes la puerta a la vez que Kero asomaba su cabeza por el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Te sorprenderías las opciones que hay —dijo Nanoha Takamachi con una sonrisa ayudando junto a las restantes a buscar una puerta.

—¡La encontré! —Exclamó de golpe Madoka Kaname con emoción para después sonrojarse —perdón, me emocioné —confesó a lo que las demás sonrieron.

—Bien, ahora veremos qué es lo que estamos haciendo aquí —dijo Serena ante la mirada de Madoka quien asintió y giro lo que parecía el pomo de la puerta dejando que la luz chocará con sus rostros.

Una vez se habituaron a la luz, ellas miraron aquella extensa calle llena de personas tendidas en el suelo bajo charcos de sangre haciéndolas jadear asustadas.

—Están... —Musitó Sakura pálida mientras comenzaba a respirar con anormalidad.

—Muertos —susurró Hibiki con dureza mirando a sus acompañantes quienes estaban pálidas entendiendo, ellas no tenían alguna experiencia previa con cadáveres —será mejor movernos, lo que sea que pasó aqui no queremos encontrarnoslo.

—Es extraño, no me es familiar el lugar que además pareciera fue consumido por algún evento muy desastroso —dijo Madoka mirando los cadáveres mientras se mantenía unida al grupo.

—Es verdad, no parece algún lugar que yo conozca ¿Ustedes qué dicen? —Les pregunto Serena mirándolas de reojo mientras evitaba cualquier contacto con aquellas desafortunadas personas.

—Creo que ninguna tenemos alguna idea de dónde podemos estar —susurró Yuna mientras colocaba su mano dentro del bolsillo de su falda sosteniendo un objeto.

—¿Escuchan eso? —Preguntó Nanoha habiendo pasado todas aquella hilera de cadáveres, las demás le miraron extrañadas.

—¿Escuchar que? —Preguntó Sakura confundida y las otras hicieron un gesto de haber entendido lo que dijo la de ojos lilas.

—El silencio... —Dijo Honoka provocando que la ojos esmeraldas le mirara aún más confundida —que solo hay silencio, señorita Kinomoto —repitió la azbache mientras colocaba su mano sobre el bolsillo que colgaba en su cadera.

—Eso es malo —murmuró Hibiki mientras los dedos de su mano derecha tocaban la reliquia que colgaba de su cuello.

—Un silencio ensordecedor —dijo Madoka introduciendo su mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de su falda donde apareció una joya rosa.

—**¡Intrusos!** —Se escuchó un grito ensordecedor inundar la soledad de la calle provocando que el grupo se pusieran en alerta **—¡Son solo intrusos!**

Un estruendoso chirrido se escuchó en los cielos llamando la atención de ellas quienes vieron como una gran cantidad de extrañas aves oscuras sobrevolaron sobre ellas.

**—¡Borren a los intrusos del mapa!** —Exclamó la desconocida voz con notoria irritación, aquellas aves fueron en picada hacia ellas.

—¡Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, libérate! —Exclamó rápidamente Sakura ante el sello en sus pies haciendo que el báculo apareciera en sus manos —¡Shield! —La carta apareció y las cubrió a todas —¡Kero! —llamó a su guardián que salió de su bolsillo.

—¡Aquí estoy! —Exclamó Kero tomando su verdadera forma —¡No sé atrevan a tocar a mi ama! —La bestia del sello salió del escudo y lanzó grandes llamaradas de fuego acabando con una bola de aves.

—Tienes magia, ¿eh? —dijo Serena con una sonrisa ladina, la ojos esmeraldas sonrió nerviosa —tranquila, creo que estamos casi en el mismo bando —comentó tomando su broche de su pecho —¡Eternamente Sailor Moon, transformación! —Un brillo plateado la envolvió mostrándole en su forma de Sailor con detalles nuevos en su traje —vaya, este estilo es nuevo —dijo asombrada para después hacer aparecer un cetro en su mano en forma de luna menguante —¡Las cubriré junto a tu guardián, Kinomoto! —Ella tomó impulso saliendo del escudo mientras su cetro comenzó a brillar —¡Estela lunar!

—Raising Heart, nos toca participar —dijo Nanoha mientras lo que parecía su collar comenzaba a levitar.

—Cuando usted ordene, ama —la de ojos lilas sonrió mirando a las demás, su energía la envolvió haciendo aparecer su chaqueta mágica.

—Me encargaré de los que están a nuestra espalda —dijo Nanoha saliendo del escudo para con su objeto mágico apuntar hacia ellos —¡Axel Shooter! —Lanzó su ataque dejando que sus disparos de magia deshicieran aquellos seres.

—Cubriré la espalda de Takamachi-

—informó Hibiki mientras tomaba su reliquia con su mano —Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron —tarareó y una energía ámbar la envolvió envolviendo su cuerpo en su armadura Symphogear, tomó un gran impulso y con sus puños logro deshacer algunas aves lejos de Nanoha quien le sonrió ante el apoyo.

—Son muchos, deben ser seres de oscuridad —murmuró Honoka observando su alrededor —es como si se reproducieran rápidamente.

—Yo podría atacarle con luz, pero podría deshacerse la energía de mi escudo —comentó Sakura observando cómo Kerberos cubría a Sailor Moon.

—Entonces, yo me encargaré de cubrirte —le dijo Yuna con una sonrisa sacando su móvil el cual tecleo en el centro envolviendola en una energía para después mostrarla en su traje de heroína —vaya, hacía mucho no hacía esto —susurró la pelirrosa claro.

—Mipple, ¿crees que podremos ayudarle? —Le pregunto la azbache a lo que él hada apareció desde el bolsillo entre una ligera capa de humo.

—No puedes transformarte sin Nagisa, pero creo que en este lugar las leyes son diferentes~mipo —dijo la pequeña hada a lo que Honoka miró a las chicas.

—Si es luz lo que necesitas también puedo ayudarte, Kinomoto —le dijo la azbache mientras la hada se volvía un compacto en su mano —¡Aurora boreal, transformación! —Un brillo en arco iris la envolvió mostrándole en un lindo traje blanco con sus cabellos un tanto cambiados debidos a los mechones en ellos —¡Guardiana de la luz, Cure White!

—Hagamos nuestra parte, ayudaré a Yuuki —dijo Madoka besando la joya en sus dedos siendo envuelta en una luz rosa para mostrarla con su vestido de bruja.

—¡Bajaré el escudo! —Advirtió Sakura ante el asentimiento de las tres, ella deshizo el poder de su carta.

—Squall mágico —susurró Madoka y sus disparos lograron eliminar a las aves que se dirigían a White y Sakura por la izquierda.

—¡No se acercarán! —Exclamó Yuna golpeando con sus puños unas aves que se acercaban desde la espalda.

—¡Light! —La carta luz apareció ante Sakura mientras mantenía su espalda unida a la de White.

—¡Prisma estelar de luz! —Exclamó la guerrera pretty cure mientras la energía de la carta se unía a la de ella provocando una onda que chocó con las aves desvaneciendolas por completo.

El grupo rápidamente se reunió de nuevo agotado, Sakura se acercó rápidamente a Kerberos quien tomó su identidad falsa y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Bien, oficialmente estamos metidas en algo serio —dijo Sailor Moon cruzándose de brazos mirando el alrededor.

—Usas tus puños, eso es genial —dijo Hibiki dirigiéndose a Yuna quien chocó puños con ella.

—¿Eres maga? —Le preguntó Nanoha a Sakura quien con una sonrisa nerviosa asintió —¡Eres de mi club! —Exclamó elevando su mano, ambas chocaron los cinco con confianza.

—Yo soy más una bruja —dijo Madoka estando con las dos, a lo que ambas castañas rieron.

—El trío de magia —comentó Kero mientras seguía siendo abrazado por Sakura y contemplado por las otras dos.

—Sailor Moon ¿Algo te molesta? —Le pregunto Cure White colocándose a su lado mientras las demás conversaban.

—Siento que algo nos observa —dijo la rubia a lo que las demás se pusieron alertas.

—¿¡Quién está ahí!? —Preguntó Hibiki preparando sus puños, de pronto una joven de cabellos grises y ojos morados con sus ropas desgarradas, apareció entre un callejón —¿Tú quién eres...?

—Deben estar muy confundidas, pero por favor, ayúdenme a salvar mi mundo —dijo la desconocida con notable miedo en sus ojos, las demás se miraron entre sí preocupadas mientras una suave brisa les acompañaba.

**[...]**


End file.
